The Rose of a Tudor Affair
by xxyou're the music in mexx
Summary: Its 1512 and the English Tudor court is the finest of all the Royal courts of Europe. Gabriella is sent to wait upon the new Queen of England. King Henry wants her for his mistress but she loves the lowly Baron Troy. The two begin an illicit affair TXG
1. Trailer

_Introduction_

In the year 1512, the English Tudor court is the finest of all the courts of Europe, where everyone is your enemy first and your friend second. Ruled by a King so admired, so powerful and so handsome he is known as the greatest King in Christendom.

One girl, named Gabriella Alejandra, is the daughter to a powerful and wealthy Spaniard, the Duke of Alba. Born to obey her father's wishes, she's sent to wait upon the new Queen of England, Katherine of Aragon.

When she arrives, she causes a stir amongst the gentility. She's graceful, polite, innocent, duty bound, intelligent, witty and more beautiful than any other.

It seemed she was perfect, and angel sent upon earth to watch over God's children. She chattered with the lady's, was kind to the servants, flirted gently with the noblemen but above all was loyal and trustworthy to the country's 1st lady, Queen Katherine of Spain.

All who knew her assumed she would rise and rise through English nobility until she could go no further, she was born to conquer, and that she did. It appeared that she could do no wrong...

But what was once her pride and joy soon becomes her downfall. Not only does she catch the eye of many noblemen in the King's service, but King Henry takes a liking to her. Not one to hide his desires, Henry soon lets her know his feelings to have her, and as he is the King and ruler of England...who was she to deny him?

But deny him she does, as she is in love. Not with the greatest King in all of Europe, but with a lowly baron, in service to the King as one of his many advisors, and leader of his armies. Troy.

A love between the two could never be, it wouldn't be allowed, but grow it does. The pair fall deeply in love and as they do they trip head-first into an illicit affair...suspected by many but known by none. When times become hard no-one is willing to help the duo, to help is to commit treason. None are willing to give up their status for another's need for help.

Can the pair keep their growing love hidden from the world? Can Troy maintain his jealousy from seeping out? Will Gabriella keep the King at arm's length or will she give in? How long can their undying love for each other last until one of them breaks?

When King Henry sees Troy as his rival for Gabriella's affections, he must do something to get him out of the way, but what? Seizing his chance, Henry threatens to send Troy to war on the front line, meaning certain death unless Gabriella becomes his mistress...

Will Gabriella give up everything to save the man she loves? Will Troy be forced to march to definite death? Will they ever become just Troy and Gabriella?

_**A Tudor Affair**__ (working title)_ coming soon...


	2. English Soil

* * *

"The English women are so finely dressed" Gabriella commented to her ambassador.

"King Henry goes without nothing. His father's court was full of old men; he remembers it as boring and dull. Henry wants his court to be the most beautiful, the most fascinating, and the most vivacious."

"It's certainly that" she responded, "I'm afraid my dresses aren't of the same English cut"

"I'll write to your father"

Gabriella sighed inwardly; they had almost managed to go the whole trip without mentioning her father. The tyrant he was.

Her father was Edgardo Fabricio Montez, Duke of Alba, the richest man in Spain, exception of King Ferdinand. He was Edgardo Fabricio Montez, Duke of Alba, the most terrifying man in Spain, exception of King Ferdinand. But above all he was Edgardo Fabricio Montez, Duke of Alba, the best fighter in Spain, exception of Queen Isabella.

King Ferdinand, the ruler of Aragon, son of the house of Trastamara, caused a sensation when he united in marriage to the Infanta Isabella, the half sister and heiress of Henry IV of Castile. 5 years later and Isabella succeeded her brother as Queen of Castile and together they united the kingdoms of Aragon and Castile. Married under the motto 'tanto monta, monta tanto' meaning 'they are both the same', they were the best matched Royal couple in Christendom. They put on a unified front, defeating any enemy that stood in their way. This proved to the world they truly were anointed by God to rule his people.

Together, the rulers of Spain conceived five living heirs. Four beautiful daughters, Joanna of Castile, Isabella of Asturias, Maria of Aragon and Catherine of Aragon. And the precious, most treasured heir, their only surviving son, Juan, prince of Asturias.

Gabriella was never too keen on Juan. He always made fun of her. Even though she was small when he died, her earliest memories were of him, a grown man, teasing her. This seemed to catch on and soon she was living her life being treated like this. Her father was a man that would bend over backwards to please the Royal family, and if causing his youngest daughter public humiliation would do that then so be it.

When Juan died in 1497 Queen Isabella was devastated. Her only son, her most cherished child, was dead. Spain followed her Queen's lead. Isabella wore black. Spain wore black. She spoke to no-one. She withdrew with her grief, not once emitting a sound in 365 days. That was the year of silence. El año del silencio. With their Queen gone, the backbone of the country, the force of their power, the population wept for her. There were no fiestas, no celebrations, no festivities, no revelry, no carousing. It was El año del silencio. The whole world kept their distance, no war was declared on the grieving family, no fighting on their land, no visiting regents. The whole world knew...the people had asked for peace...Spain was in mourning.

There was nothing King Ferdinand could do. His beloved wife, his partner, his equal...was distraught. There wasn't an advisor he didn't ask, an astrologer he didn't consult, nothing worked. There was nothing he could do to cese el silencio...cease the silence.

That was until his youngest child, Infanta Catalina...Spain's youngest Royal daughter, handpicked her mother some flowers from the rose garden. These roses, white in color, proved to be the breakthrough. What everyone saw as a simple sympathy gift from a child wanting her mother happy, Isabella saw as a wake up call. Her country needed her, her people needed her, her husband needed her...her daughter, her 'infanta catalina' needed her. From that moment on, Catalina, later known as Katharine...was her mother's favorite, her brother's replacement and Spain's new saviour.

Gabriella smiled. She had always been nice to her. They grew up together, there was a certain difference in ages, she being more a sort of big sister to Gabriella, but then Catalina's fate was decided. To be truthful, her fate had been sealed at birth. She was to marry the Prince of Wales, Prince Arthur of England and cast a friendship between the two mighty countries.

Ever since Catalina became the Infanta, she was called 'Catalina of Wales'. Having been betrothed at birth she knew her duty and she carried it through. Until Arthur died. Gabriella shook her head at the memory of her father screaming in rage. What benefited the royals benefited him, she knew that. And with a daughter widowed at the age of seventeen and the King of England looking for a new bride to wed his second son, now heir apparent, not being good for the Spanish royals, it definitely wasn't good for Edgardo Montez.

But then came happy times, Catalina wed King Henry VIII, only seven weeks after the death of King Henry VII..and became Queen Consort of England, and her name changed to the English version, Katharine. But once again came sad times, it seemed Katharine was destined to be sorrowful. Their first child, a girl, was stillborn. Their second, the prized boy and heir to the throne of England was born. Partying and celebration broke out in the country. Every sermon included prayers for the King Henry and Queen Katharine, and their son, Prince Henry.

Katharine had wanted to name him Arthur, after her first husband, but when the little boy arrived, the midwife exclaimed 'It's a little Henry!', from then on she had no say in the matter. The country named him. He was their Prince Henry. Until God played a cruel trick on the people of England, and took away their baby Prince after only 52 days on earth. It was then that Katharine knew exactly how her mother had felt...

"My lady" greeted the Earl of Salisbury.

Gabriella was snapped out of her daydream by the man who would accompany her to Richmond Palace, the stately home the King and Queen were currently residing in.

Gabriella gave him a warm smile and offered him her hand.

"It's not far now milady. Only an hour's ride. You brought your riding boots I presume?"

Gabriella looked horrified, she detested horses, ever since her cousin had had a fall and suffered concussion.

"W-we're riding?" she asked in fluent English.

"Indeed madam. Do you not care to ride?"

Gabriella shook her head as she eyed the huge mammal that was meant to take her to the palace.

"Oh"

The Earl of Salisbury looked flustered and baffled. He had been assured that Gabriella Alejandra Ofelia Montez was of the highest noble family in all of Spain, by the Queen herself! He just assumed she could ride.

"You can ride milady, or you do not care to ride?" he questioned.

Gabriella winced as she remembered the riding lessons her father had forced her to undertake.

"I can ride Sir, I just do not care for it"

"I'm afraid riding is the only way milady, we can take it slow if you'd like?"

Gabriella nodded and eased her way out of the comfortable, elegant carriage and placed her feet on the hard, frozen English soil.

"It is not even November...yet the ground is ice!" she exclaimed, momentarily sidetracked.

The Earl of Salisbury smiled.

"Yes, but here in England we usually get the frost a little early. I'm sorry to say you'll have to get used it"

"Don't be sorry. I am here to wait upon Her Majesty, the Queen of England, I am sorry for nothing"

He smiled and bowed, before helping her up onto the white horse.

"Is everything ok?" he questioned.

Gabriella managed a stiff nod, before she knew it, they were off. Riding towards her future, to her destiny, to the Queen and the King, and to someone she did not yet know of, but would eventually thank the stars for guiding her to him.

* * *


	3. Spanish Lilt

_**

* * *

**_

Richmond Palace, October 30

_**th**__** 1512**_

"You're Majesty wished to see me?"

"Ah! Troy! Come in!"

Troy bowed and walked over to his King.

"Drink?" Henry asked, not caring for an answer, instead shoving the goblet into his hand.

"Now, Katharine tells me you are not yet married. How so?"

Troy tried to hide his grimace.

"Your Majesty-"

"Troy! You know me better enough to call me Henry!"

"Henry...I'm not looking for a wife"

"Nonsense!" the monarch roared, "Everyone needs a wife! I shall find you one Troy, and not one of these ugly dog-faces I keep seeing...a beautiful wife!"

Troy could only smile and bow, before being waved away by King Henry.

"I don't need a wife" he muttered to himself.

"Don't be ridiculous, everybody needs a wife" said a girl.

Troy turned and found himself looking at a mousey brown haired girl, a few years younger than him, with bright green eyes and freckles on her nose.

"Not me" he told her, before turning to walk away.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right girl!" she called after him, receiving no reply.

"Well you aren't her" he mumbled, his feet crunching on the icy ground.

Making his way to the stables, he noticed every stable-boy flushed with excitement.

"What's going on?" he asked his older, more mature helper and also friend, Peter.

"We've had word from the Earl of Salisbury Sire; he's coming in with the Queen's new lady in waiting. He says she's quite beyond attractive"

"Salisbury always finds any girl attractive _and_ voices his thoughts, regardless of whether his wife hears...or cares" he responded disapprovingly.

Peter nodded and tossed his master the reins, knowing not to argue.

"Where will Sir be riding?"

"I don't know, probably just gallop somewhere before the feast."

Troy took one last look at the overcrowded stables and sighed. With a heel in the side of his horse, he was off.

As he cantered over the grounds of the palace and towards the open road, he patted his horse on the neck. He was a present from the King himself, fathered by his very own royal stallion. Troy knew it was a generous gift, but he also knew not to be careless. King Henry had a temper and had been known to demand to have his gifts back. For this reason, Troy had tried to keep distant from the horse, named Rí, Irish for King, but so far had been unsuccessful.

* * *

"Mother" Troy said, dropping to his knees.

"Troy" she acknowledged, holding out her arms into which he gladly walked.

"I take it you came from the Palace?" she asked, indicating the seats by the fire.

"Yes, I had to get away Mother, the King wants to talk about marriage again" he said, wincing slightly.

"Every man needs an heir, Troy"

"No! I don't need an heir. I'm the lowest rank in nobility you can get! I'm not worthy to kiss the Earl of Peterborough's feet!"

"You must have an heir Troy. Ever since God saw fit to take your father, God rest his soul, you have been the only surviving male that holds the family name. I'm not long for this world, and with me gone, you'll be the only one left. When you die, the Bolton name goes with you, I can't allow you to let that happen. As for the Earl of Peterborough's feet, I'm not surprised you don't want to kiss them. I only met him once mind you, but never again, I swear it! The stench of those feet! The Duchess of Peterborough must be a saint to put up with it! Did I tell you that when I met him, the smell of him hung in the air and clung onto my clothes? My best cloak, I had to tear it for rags the stench was so bad! A perfectly good cloak and all!"

Troy smiled as his mother rambled on. He tried to visit her as often as he could. She didn't have anyone else, she lived all alone in the small cottage he had bought for her. He would have bought her a bigger one had he the money but buying her that cottage meant him having to rely on generous friends and residing at their houses, him not having his own. Her only company was Gertrude who lived up the road, no-one else visited her, no-one else thought to call upon the lonesome old lady who lived on her own.

It angered Troy, that he couldn't give her the life she deserved, especially when there was so little left of it. At times he would curse his father for not leaving her enough to get by, but he knew it wasn't his fault. It was nobody's fault. They were just the lowest rank of nobility there was. There was nothing they could do about it.

Well...there was.

Troy was deliberately trying to get on the King's good side. Everyone knew the King awarded dukedoms and land and riches to his favourites. If Troy became one of those favourites...he could do right by his mother and see she had everything she wanted. Even move Gertrude in with them, as she was also a widow. Of course, if this happened, Troy knew he'd have to marry sharpish, a bachelor living in a house with two unmarried women was considered...horrendous.

Even though one was his mother and the other an old widow.

His problem was...he detested the idea of marriage. If something's not broken, why fix it?

He wanted kids, yeah, well...a boy obviously. Every man wants a son to teach to hunt and ride and things, but he didn't want one bad enough to marry, it was just a distant fantasy he found himself having every few years.

"...and you're not getting any younger. Leave it too late and all the best of the bunch will have been picked"

"Mother...what if I don't want to marry?"

"Like I said Troy, you're not getting any younger. You don't want to end up like me, a lonely old spinster. I don't want you to end up like me. I want grandchildren son!"

Troy smiled slightly, before getting up.

"Then you shall have them!" he declared, "eventually"

Lucille knew her son all too well.

"By eventually you mean...never?"

"Never say never" he replied, kissing her cheek before walking to the door.

As he was about to exit, he saw the fire was burning dangerously low, in this weather...that wasn't good.

"Mother? Do you have any firewood left?"

She shook her head and pulled her shawl tighter to her.

"I'll get some before I leave" he told her, walking out towards the woods.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

Troy stumbled back into the palace, covered in mud and soot. He'd managed to get enough firewood to last until his next visit, but it was tough getting it. At least he was safe in the knowledge that his Mother was warm and content.

"My Lord, the Queen requests your attendance"

Troy looked down at himself, he looked a state.

"Right now? But her Majesty knows I've been riding"

"That she does my lord, she said you were to come as soon as you returned, no matter what attire you had on"

Troy groaned and nodded stiffly.

"If the Queen wishes"

He waited, catching his breath as he stood at the door while the guard announced his presence.

The doors opened and he felt 30 pairs of eyes on him but he looked into only one.

"Your Majesty" he said, collapsing to his knees.

"Do get up Troy; I hate it when you bow to me like that"

Troy smiled sheepishly and stood.

"When I said come as soon as you arrived, I didn't mean covered in whatever filth you're coated in" she remarked, receiving laughs from her ladies in waiting.

Troy blushed and looked to his feet.

"The messenger insisted madam, I had no choice"

Katharine surveyed the young man stood before her, obviously embarrassed.

"I wanted you to meet my new lady in waiting, Gabriella. Only she seems to have disappeared"

Troy nodded and said,

"Well perhaps I should go and change madam, and return when she is back?"

The Queen hesitated, before nodding and waving her hand.

"Very well, I shall expect you back for a game of cards"

Troy bowed and stepped out of the room, heaving a sigh of relief as soon as the door shut.

Turning back he collided with someone. Looking down he saw it was a girl in what appeared to be a very expensive dress.

"My Lord! I do apologise!" she exclaimed, stepping backwards.

Troy gazed into her midnight eyes and smiled softly, "The fault is all mine milady" he said, bowing.

She curtsied and inclined her head, "I'm afraid it was my own Sire, I should have waited for you to pass"

"Ah but then I would have never had the pleasure of hearing the Spanish lilt when you speak" he teased, enjoying her blush,

She bent her head and smiled, Troy bowed once more, taking her hand and kissing it before sweeping off. One glance back gave him the pleasure of seeing her watching him leave prior to blushing and turning back.

* * *

"Troy!" Queen Katharine exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Your Majesty" the newly clean Troy said, on his knees.

"I have told you before to cease this dropping to the knees when in my presence have I not?"

Troy stood and gave the Queen a warm smile. "Your Majesty, when one sees such a magnificent beauty before them they cannot help but fall to their knees in astonishment"

"Such a charmer" Katharine mused, before bidding him come closer. "Troy this is my new lady in waiting, Gabriella Alejandra Ofelia Montez, daughter of Edgardo Fabricio Montez, Duke of Alba, my father's closest ally."

Troy grinned at the girl he had collided with only minutes before and kissed her hand. "We meet again my lady"

"Again?" Queen Katharine enquired.

"I had the good fortune to encounter Lady Gabriella only moments ago; I fear I may have caused damage to her dress"

"I assure you Sire, no damage was made" Gabriella said.

"I am glad my lady, for I would hate to ruin a garment so exquisite as yours, a garment exceeded in beauty only by your good self and of course, that of her Majesty" Troy soothed.

The Queen laughed, "Be careful, Gabriella, Troy is a charmer. Cards! We shall play cards!"

The remainder of the ladies scrambled to their feet, pulling out the tables and many packs of cards whilst the servants poured out the wine. "Troy you shall join my table, along with Lady Gabriella, Lady Julietta, Lady Caroline and the Countess of Wickham. Come, let us play"

"What shall we play Your Highness?" Lady Caroline asked, shuffling the cards.

"We shall play...Troy, what shall we play?"

Troy pretended to think for a moment before smiling and saying "Why, Your Majesty's favourite of course! We shall play Kingdom"

"I fear I do not know the rules" Gabriella announced.

"You shall learn as we play" Katharine announced, taking her cards and placing one down before drawing another.

The game proceeded and Lady Cornelia had retired from the pastime, claiming a headache but her companions knowing she was a sore loser. Lady Julietta set her cards on the table and gracefully withdrew from the game, as did the Countess of Wickham five minutes after. This left Queen Katharine, Troy and Gabriella still in the game.

"I declare this game superb" Gabriella said, "Your Majesty has excellent taste"

"I do don't I? Though it was Troy who introduced me to it, for months he let me win but now he knows I prefer to win on my own, it is a fight to the death"

Troy smiled and picked the last card before frowning.

"Has England's finest card player been flummoxed?" Katharine teased.

Troy's frown disappeared and he laughed gaily, "Your Majesty has me sussed, I proclaim I simply cannot find the one card I am looking for"

"We shall lay our hands down then" Katharine announced.

Troy laid his down and received applause; he had four aces, three hearts and a Jack.

"Astounding" Queen Katharine mused, "Gabriella..."

Gabriella obliged and laid down her hand, she had four tens, three jacks and one heart, there was silence.

"It seems my lady" Troy began, "that you have my heart"

She blushed as the older matrons of the group laughed whilst younger, pretty maids frowned, Troy was oblivious, he smiled at Gabriella's downturned head.

"That may be but your Queen still reigns triumphant" Katharine stated.

Troy dragged his eyes away from the blushing beauty before him and followed up with a well rehearsed play.

"Your Highness has done it again! Four Kings and four Queens, I say your Excellency, how do you do it?"

"I'm afraid to say Troy that I am at a loss to pass down any words of wisdom, I simply have a flair for the game"

"That you do your Majesty" he acceded, "I wonder, would you be so kind as to honour me with a dance at the feast tonight? Heaven knows the world has never seen such a fine dancer as yourself"

"I would be delighted Troy, however I insist you dance with Lady Gabriella, she is new here and a fine beauty. I am placing you in charge of keeping the dozens of courtiers at bay, my job is to find her a husband. I must do so with ease."

"As your Majesty wishes" Troy said, backing from the room.

Gabriella smiled at the recently closed door, she realised she did not care for the said courtiers, Troy seemed like an excellent man. She was looking forward to seeing him again.

"Lady Gabriella, have you a dress for tonight?"

Gabriella turned to her Queen and inclined her head, "I do your Majesty"

"Good, ensure it is pretty enough to dazzle the eyes of the courtiers you shall surely meet"

Gabriella smiled and curtsied, the only courtier she hoped to dazzle had just left the room.

* * *


End file.
